KnightWalker Cyborgs
KnightWalker Cyborgs, also worldwide called as Blood-Sucking Machines, Mechanical Vampires, KnightWalker Elites 'or '''Super Soldiers '''is one of the many races of ''CIS Productions appearing as one of the most important classes of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. ''They serve as the secondary main antagonists of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine and later appear as major antagonists serving the KnightWalker Family. The Cyborgs are the strongest human infantry to ever exist in Prime Earth and are the mankind's greatest achievement as Cyborgs are former human whom were fused with Magi-Technological nanomachines that gave them eternal youth, immortality and powers based in their personalities beyond human understanding. And as the name suggests, they are original creations of KnightWalker Family during the beginning of Cold War II following the destruction of Fiore Kingdom, where they first served Juria KnightWalker's elite force as guards of Paris but after the ascension of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor they became super soldiers when they officially became part of the KnightWalker military. To this date, the KnightWalker Cyborgs are considered to be humanity's deadliest force ever. By some, they are considered to be the next stage in human evolution by the hands of man. Due to the KnightWalker's business, some of them became mobsters, weapon-dealers rather than soldiers under the permission of the KnightWalker Directors. ''Overview'' Cyborgs are an immortal, ageless race that feeds on the blood of humans to survive while rejecting all types of food. All Cyborgswere originally humans who were turned when ingesting Cyborg blood or fused with magi-tech Nanomachines, although they like to pretend otherwise and look down on young Cyborgs as "former humans" for being the inferior form of all Cyborgs. For them, being a human means the inferior version of humanity as they are fragile, have a limited lifespan and are weak. After a human becomes a Cyborg, their appearance changes to some degree depending on the personality of the individual. Most of the Cyborgs are exquisitely beautiful humans with fangs, claws and red empty eyes; however, Cyborgs have methods of changing their appearances. Their blood is dark and black as the human blood they drink pass through very complex process of transformation into magical fuel. They have no body heat, pulse, or bodily excretions since their metabolism has utterly stopped, and never age. As such, they have no need to drink water or eat to survive as the only thing they need to continue existing is human blood. Despite all their powerful traces, they are all "enslaved" by the KnightWalker Family's human leaders whom installed chips in their hearts capable of destroying them if they disobey orders or go against their wishes. However, the Horsemen of John, the strongest class of Cyborgs, are seem to not prisioners of this system. ''Nature'' After a human ingests Cyborg blood, they lose their emotions until only the greatest components of their personalities remain in addition to their everlasting thirst for blood; they also have no sexual desire or any other desires, aside from the craving to drink blood but they are capable of thinking by their own. Due to their loss of emotions and desires, many Cyborgs try to make themselves interested in something in order to stave off their eternal boredom, but Cyborgs concerned with anything other than blood are considered to be eccentric. Eckidina and Ryuunosuke Uryuu are considered to be eccentric, and Atala Arck even more so. Although they have no need to sleep, they may do so to take a break from eternity. They typically sleep between early morning and noon. It is unknown who started this, but many Cyborgs sleep in human capsules since they are comfortable to Cyborgs (where they were created) and help hide them from heat outside. Cyborgs typically band together out of their own self-interest and not out of affection or love for one another, and they have no qualms about killing their own allies once they lose their human feelings. They may choose to sire a human to keep as a companion to ward off the boredom of eternity; however, many show aversion to spreading their curse and may try to use another noble to turn the person they designate. Should they sire a Cyborgthemselves, that Cyborg will always be much weaker than them in power. As hemovores, they can only ingest blood and nothing else, and the better the blood tastes, the stronger the urge is to drink that person to death. Additionally, human blood tastes best when that person is at the throes of death. At first, they may originally feel guilty about killing humans and drinking their blood, but they gradually come to consider them nothing but food after decades of feeding on them. Despite their feeling towards humans, they are forbidden to kill their own human allies to drink their blood. Usually, they just need to go to the Slums of KnightWalker Family in Paris to find a poor-unfortunate soul to kill. They can generally resist their thirst for blood for only three days at most before losing control, and consider biting and drinking a human dry to be the greatest pleasure. Cyborgs can also enjoy drinking other Cyborgs blood, but the details and limitations of this have yet to be revealed as the only example is Atala, who lived off of Uryuu's blood for six years before it is no longer effective at quenching her thirst. A Cyborg who starves does not die but rather becomes a Black Demons due to Ara Astaroth's Blackness used in the process of the creation of the Magi-Tech nanomachines that explain their immortality and demonic's thirst for blood. A Cyborg may also become a demon if their heart is removed from their body and can be prevented by returning the heart to the Cyborgs' chest. Cutting off a Cyborg's head using normal weaponry will not kill a Cyborg as they can easily regenerate by using nano-machines to rebuild their own ripped off limbs. Not even vaporizing a Cyborg to ashes will kill them as long the nano-machines lives that will multiple in mere seconds, recreating the body out of nowhere. When a Cyborg is killed, their bodies becomes ash. ''Classes'' ''Horsemen of John'' The Horsemen of John, also called as Progenitors, are considered to be the strongest class of all Cyborgs there are. For being the strongest class of Cyborgs, they are provided with many privileges that all other classes lack; immunity to their crimes, immunity to the KnightWalkers' self-destruction chip, rights to have their own squad of servants and minions, their own private HQ, their own private army of KnightWalker soldiers, free human livestock and even monthly salary of 500,000$. In a sense, they are considered the general of the KnightWalker Family. Despite their influence, they don't have words in the world of the policy and are active only in the military to attend the desires of the Workers' Party of KnightWalker Clan. The Horsemen of John are blessed with many abilities capable of defying human's magi-tech. Eckidina KnightWalker for example have the ability to control the mass of objects while Artemishia Bell Ashcroft can control light itself. And like all other Cyborgs, they have superhuman strength, but unlike other Cyborgs, they have 100x the strength of a normal Cyborg and can easily break a building in half with a single punch. Due to their overwhelming power, they are limited to the numbers of only 20 but each one is capable to taking down an entire nation depending in the enemy's arsenal. ''Horsemen of Doom (Apocalypse) Also called as Nobles, are royalty among the Cyborgs and right-hands to the Progenitors. All progenitors are nobles, and a human turned into a Cyborg by a progenitor becomes a noble. Nobles are far stronger than the average Cyborgand wield superior weapons. There are 5,000 nobles in the world so most of them serve as the advisers and personal bodyguards of the Horsemen of John. The nobles with the lowest number have the highest rankings. By default, they are extremely powerful and higher ranks even more so. However, nobles of the same rank are not necessarily equal in power. Sixth Nobles and above have been sired by the Horsemen of John and have the right to attend meetings of the Progenitor Council. It is likely that all Cyborgs monarchs are progenitors of an esteemed lineage. ''Servants Also called as Common Cyborgs, the Servants tend to be weaker among all other classes but remain stronger than humans by 10x. For an instance, one Cyborg is capable of cutting a human in half with a single slash of their fingers, the sensation could be compared to cutting a paper with a scissor. A common Cyborg with greater battle prowess has influence similar to a lower-ranked nobles. They serve the Horsemen of John as their main ground force and are the most numerable class with 2,000,000 existing in the world. ''Cyborgs' Creators'' *Ara Astaroth' *The Fallen's Essence'' *''Lusamine '' *''Scathach '' ''10-11 World's Strongest Cyborgs List'' #''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant - Otaku Eckidina'' #''Imperia Deamonne'' #''Ryuunosuke Uryuu - deceased'' #''Eckidina KnightWalker - currently in 2nd after Uryuu's death'' #''Artemishia Valgorion'' #''Chinatsu'' #''Atala Arck'' #''Lambda-11'' #''Kano'' #''Creed Diskenth '' #''Kefka Palazzo '' ''Basic Abilities'' *''' Incredible Regeneration': Cyborgs have impressive power and regenerative abilities; this increases with their lineage and age. They can easily reattach a limb. It is also possible to reattach a Cyborg's head, although the Cyborg in question will need someone to bring the two ends of the neck together. *'Power-Boost': Cyborgs may increase their abilities by drinking human blood at any time. *'Superhuman Senses': Their senses are extremely powerful, and their eyesight allows them to distinguish a target several hundred meters away, even in pitch-black darkness. However, they no longer perceive anything as beautiful. *'Superhuman Strength': Easily the most common, all Cyborgs are 200 times stronger than a normal human and are capable to stopping a plane in movement and can easily send hundreds of tanks always with one punch. *'Immortality': They have an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. This is considered to be their biggest pride; to be immune to human weaponry, immune to plagues and diseases, immune to pain and any other external factors such as cold and heat. ''Laws * Cyborgs are forbidden from any meddling with the Tech of the End. Violation will result in imprisonment for all eternity. * Prior to the Cold War II, Cyborgswere forbidden from meddling with human affairs. This law was overturned once the war began and the human population became threatened in Europe, and Cyborgs joined the military to save their food supply while serving their leaders in the frontlines. * In the Slums, Cyborgs are forbidden from drinking blood directly from a human. They may only drink blood directly while on the surface or on the battlefield. This is because more Cyborgs tend to drink their prey dry than not. However, laws are determined by the Cyborg rulers of each city and may vary even within the same country. * Drinking blood from another Cyborgs is taboo but grants immoral pleasure. It could be considered an incest sexual relationship between humans. * Only nobles and progenitors are permitted to turn a human into a Cyborgs. * According to Eckidina, Cyborgs are not allowed to use another Cyborg's blood to turn a human into a Cyborg. If they do so, both the sire and the young Cyborg will be subjected to imprisonment for all eternity. Punishment * The most severe punishment for a Cyborg is imprisonment deep underground for all eternity. Since a Cyborg's brain will continue to regenerate, the prisoner will forever long for blood without any way to fulfill that desire and any ability to die. * Another severe punishment for a powerful Cyborg is torture by exposure. By exposing the Cyborg to direct sunlight without a UV-protective armband and with starvation, the Cyborg will burst into flames and scream in agony but will never die due to their immortality. *The activation of the self-destruction chip inside of their brains is usually the most used to give them an instant death. ''Weaknesses'' *They have immense pride and typically underestimate their human opponents or may refuse to work together with Cyborgs of rival factions. *Sunlight Exposure to UV light will create a toxin in their bodies, and Cyborgs must wear protective gear to neutralize this effect. Otherwise, they will burst into flame. Even with the protective gear, they disdain the sunlight, but they can tolerate it, as shown with Atala Arck who hates heat and sunlight, which may explain why she is always inside of Fraxinus at daytime. *Daytime. Without protective gear, Cyborg are too tired to function during the day time. To keep working, they need to be in a cold place. *They can be destroyed by Divine Magic similar to how Nosferatus are killed since they are made of the Blackness as well. *Cursed gear and enchanted gear used by the Moon Terminator Company and KnightWalker Funeral Parlor limit their healing capabilities. *Removing their heart will weaken them and begin to turn them into a Black Demon, unless the heart is returned. ''Gallery'' '' __galaxy_saga_and_original_drawn_by_snatti__6804514ef3df7ebc55c2076e5e01fbf4.png __galaxy_saga_and_original_drawn_by_snatti__e3e797f32e5c9938c955b9bdfa00e92f.png sample-a50196ae80479adb7e529cc8ec30cebf.jpg sample-a822f2021f2de5e2ce9eee0b824dae7f.jpg sample-79c5d40510ed8d4342d6c5c0e40f8843.jpg sample-204a19a7d94fa5d59a2577684daaeaf5.jpg f40b59ecf5846aaa52dc3726b10f03d8.jpg 64ebddacfe7057ee9c4d9089b7bb974c.jpg '' ''Trivia'' *They typically refer to the humans as "livestock" instead of calling them by their names. *Kamina states Cyborgs are 7 times as strong as humans. Considering a Cyborg's ranking, this can be a severe underestimation. *Any Cyborg is capable of turning a human, but their laws only give permission to progenitors. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Races Category:Cyborgs Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order Category:Minion Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Elementals Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Blackness Adepts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Immortals Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Evil Creations Category:OCs Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:KnightWalker Cyborgs Category:Mobsters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline